The Truth Revealed
by AlexTheHedgeLynx
Summary: Pure JinXXiaoyu fluff, with a little bit of good old Tekken action. This is like an alternative ending to Tekken 6, if Xiao manages to get to Jin at the Mishima Tower. ;) (This is one of my earlier attempts of romance in the Tekken community, so forgive me, if the story sounds a tad too pale for anyone. ;) All characters belong to NAMCO


(1. BGM: Scent of Night)

(After Jin Kazama took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he declared a war all across the globe, and he also, declared as the leader of the Zaibatsu, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. He said, the one who can make it to the Mishima-Tower, and defeats all opponents on the way there, they will have the honour of facing him as the final opponent, and after their victory, they will be the new leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu… Ling Xiaoyu, Jin's former friend from high school, heard about the tournament and plans to enter it, to finally ask Jin, about what his true motives are, behind why he declared the war. In compared to the others, who hate Jin, because of the fact, that he is the one, who declared the war, Xiao doesn't… instead, she is worried about Jin's well-being, as she is concerned about why he became like this… and in order to find out more, she enters the tournament, and fights with all her might… she became victorious over one opponent after another until she finally reaches the tower… and what will happen there, will be something, that Jin never would have forecasted to happen between him and his former friend…)

(The ground beneath Xiaoyu's feet begins to move up like a lift. She looks up at the top, with a worried look in her eyes.)

Xiaoyu: "Jin… Believe me… All this will be over, after I beat you…"

(After a few minutes… the lift reaches the top of the tower and the chinese girl finally sees her former friend… Jin Kazama, sitting in his throne with closed eyes. He opens his eyes, but after he realizes, that Xiaoyu is standing right in front of him, he loses a bit of his coolness and looks slightly annoyed.)

Jin: "Xiao?! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way and forget me?"

(A few tears are welling up in Xiao's eyes, as she became really worried now.)

Xiaoyu: "Jin. Please tell me… why do you do all this? Do you realize, that all your acts you've committed so far, have only resulted in making the war more deadlier?!"

(Jin's expression changes from slight annoyance to seriousness with narrowed eyes.)

Jin: "This shouldn't even concern you… all this what I do, has nothing to do with you. Besides, this war will not last long…"

(Xiaoyu's expression changes from sadness into anger and frustration.)

Xiaoyu: "You do realize, that I am still your friend and that I still care about your well-being! I won't go until you tell me, what's going here Jin!"

(Jin gets really annoyed now, but he sighs and stands up. He goes on the platform with Xiaoyu and makes his combat stance.)

Jin: "If you really care about me, then I want to see if your fists also speak the truth… you're on."

(She mutters to herself in sadness.)

Xiaoyu: "I doubt that I can win… but I will do everything for him… watch out, here I come!"

(2. BGM: Blowin' Up the Enemy)

Jin Kazama runs towards Xiaoyu and punches her across the face, but she blocks the attack pretty well. Then she uses the chance, and kicks Jin in the hip with her right foot, but he catches her foot. But she reacts fast enough and uses her other leg to kick his face to let him get off her. It succeeds and then Jin attacks her again. He kicks her in the stomach and she falls back from the impact, but she quickly stands up again. She runs towards him and attempts to use her 'Crescent Moon Kick'. She jumps a short distance forward like a somersault and let her feet hit Jin's head onwards. The attack hits him badly and he stumbles backwards from the hit, but he attacks Xiao, by using now his 'Switch Blade'. He punches her in the face and then kicks her from the left side of her face. That attack really hurt and Xiao falls back. She stands back up and then attacks Jin, by grabbing his face and throwing him down on the floor. Jin repays that with an attempt to kick her in the belly, but she catches his leg and then swings him around the floor. Jin thinks to himself in confusion. "What is wrong with me? Why do I feel less faster and stronger than before? Something is not right here… or is this something I experienced before?" Xiaoyu also recognizes, that something is not right with Jin. "What's going on? Sure, I know that Jin is strong and his spirit is in peace and balance throughout a match in general, but… I've never seen him being so… powerless. It feels like he is not even trying to attack me… does this mean something?" But Jin doesn't give up and refuses to show any kind of weakness, so he then stands back up and prepares a move, that can beat an enemy in one hit, if it's targeted properly. His attack 'Avenger'. "Sorry Xiao, I don't want to kill you… but I have to win this match… in order to bring this world peace." He concentrates his Ki on his right fist, which makes his energy sparkle red around his right arm and he runs towards the chinese girl, charging and with a very targeting. But she simply dodges, by catching the fist of Jin's attack. Jin and Xiaoyu continue to fight for hours, and it seems, that Jin is about to win, but… the longer he fought, the more powerless become his movements. It feels like, that the Devil gene doesn't run properly in Jin's body… and the reason, might be Xiao. She begins to really worry about him now, as she also recognizes, that Jin's power seems to decrease at every passing moment. "Jin? Are you alright? You don't look so good… you can fight better than this." But Jin refuses her help and just continues to fight. "Xiao, I have no nerve for your help right now! If I lose to you, the Mishima Zaibatsu's control will go over to yours… but this will make the situation between me and my family only worse, as you have no idea how to control a war!"

(3. BGM: True)

(Xiaoyu looks worried in Jin's eyes.)

Xiaoyu: "But Jin… why is all this so important to you? You hate the Mishima Zaibatsu! Why do you still take control over that company? And why was it really necessary to start a war?"

(Jin sighs, as it seems that this fight has become pointless for him, due to the fact, that something holds him back from correctly fighting with his former friend and that he doesn't want to give up his position as leader of the Zaibatsu over to Xiaoyu.)

Jin: "Alright then… I'll tell you everything, as you leave me with no choice anymore. Actually, it's not in my nature to be so open, but… I can make an exception."

(A thin smile forms on Xiao's face, but she remains serious.)

Xiaoyu: "OK."

(He looks serious in her eyes.)

Jin: "Come with me."

(Later in Jin's Office…)

(Both fighters are sitting on the couch and Jin tells now Xiaoyu the entire Story.)

Jin: "OK… I started the war, not because I want to destroy the whole world, or want to take control over the world, no. I declared the war, because I want to see Kazuya and Heihachi dead at my feet… I want to destroy both of them, and when that happens, then not only will the world be in peace… the Mishima Zaibatsu will be forced to shut down, as I will do that once both are dead. But there is one more thing, which I have before my eyes… there is the true evil force out there, coming from the deepest bounds of hell… it wants to control me and Kazuya, as we both have the same Devil genes… fact is, I will destroy that beast and I will put an end to the Mishima Bloodline once and for all…"

Xiaoyu: "OK, I can understand that with Kazuya, but why do you want to see Heihachi dead?! Why did he do to you?!"

(Jin becomes angry and looks with narrowed eyes in her direction.)

Jin: "How long does your childish brain need, to finally realize that Heihachi is the one who almost killed me after I left you all?!"

Xiaoyu: "Wait… What do you mean? What did he do to you?"

(Jin runs a hand up his hair and shows her the spot, where the bullet has hit him, on the right side of his skull.)

Jin: "Take a look here! This is the spot where he shot me!"

(Xiaoyu gasps at how bad this looks.)

Xiaoyu: "Oh my goodness… this looks badly… did Heihachi really betray you?"

Jin: "As a matter of fact, yes."

Xiaoyu: "I see… I am still not really convinced, but… I'll ask him myself, once I meet him and now to my next question… what about the people who suffer under the war? What will you do about that?"

Jin: "I don't know yet… I am still thinking about it… I am concerned about the hate people spread out now on me, but I don't care anymore… they can hate me all they want to, I am not gonna be angry or anything."

(Xiaoyu looks in his brown eyes and looks a bit sad.)

Xiaoyu: "You know, that I am relieved now… I thought before you do all this, only because you want to destroy us all… but what I just can't understand is… why did you break up the contact with me and the others? You could have just told me, why you left school and all in the first place!"

(Jin looks down and presses his thumbs against his forehead.)

Jin: "You may know now, that I have the Devil gene within me, right? Well, I broke up all contacts with friends, because… I never want you, nor other persons around me to suffer under my Devil gene… as this cursed gene has turned me into a half monster. Thank Heihachi for this, as he is the one, who betrayed me and awakened that beast in me…"

(Xiaoyu gasps and tears well up in her eyes, as she understands now, why Jin acts like that and she looks even more worried.)

Xiaoyu: "Oh Jin… I am so sorry to hear that… you did all this, because you wanted to protect me and the others…?"

(Jin looks up in her eyes and nods.)

Jin: "Isn't that obvious enough for you?"

Xiaoyu: "But what I still don't understand… why didn't you tell at least me about it?"

(Jin looks down again.)

Jin: "What kind of meaning does this have, when I said already… that I want to end the Mishima Bloodline?"

(Xiaoyu looks confused for a moment, but then understands what Jin means… as he is also part of that Bloodline. She covers her mouth and sadness comes over her face.)

Xiaoyu: "Wait… does this mean… you have to die too?!"

(Jin looks at her.)

Jin: "How ironic life can be… as a matter of fact, yes."

(Xiaoyu shakes her head and hugs Jin tightly, while sobbing on his chest.)

Xiaoyu: "No! I don't want you to die too, Jin! Please don't do this!"

(Jin doesn't hug back and instead pushes her softly away from him. He looks in her eyes with a weak sense of sadness.)

Jin: "What do you understand about me? I have nothing to lose… my mother has been taken away from me when I younger, Heihachi betrayed me even when I trusted and loved him dearly and my father wants to see me dead, so that he can be complete again… and all what's left, is myself and this cursed Devil gene… I believed in so many things, but mostly in the belief that I can delete that gene from my body, but so far… nothing has improved. I am still at the beginning… and my belief in anything has died a long time ago. I believe in nothing anymore… once I killed my father and my grandfather, everything will be over… and I will die with them."

(Xiaoyu weeps even harder and tears run down her cheeks.)

Xiaoyu: "Jin… Believe me… I didn't know, that you suffer so much… I am so sorry, that I wasn't there for you, when you needed someone to trust… I understand your pain more than you think… but there has to be a way to heal you… there HAS to be!"

Jin: "There is none… you can all try you want, in the end… everything will be for nothing. That's why I told you to forget me, as I have no reason anymore to exist, other than to do the world a favour and die for the peace of this world."

Xiaoyu: "No Jin… I won't give you up! You have me, if you want someone to trust!"

(Jin chuckles.)

Jin: "Heh, Xiao… you are still that lovable girl I know ever since we met as kids… and I think it's all because of you, that I almost lost the fight against you…"

(Xiaoyu looks at him with teary eyes.)

Xiaoyu: "What do you mean…?"

Jin: "You know… the Devil gene is not only making me deadlier in combat, it also makes it impossible for me to feel any sort of positive emotions like remorse or compassion for the ones, who are my friends… like you. I just realize that you've been the reason, why I couldn't fight properly… I felt that it was morally wrong to fight and kill you… that was the point, where my Devil gene has no might over me anymore for the short moment…"

Xiaoyu: "That means… I healed you…?"

Jin: "Probably… but only a tiny bit… back then during the fourth tournament, I saw my mother at Honmaru… she smiled at me in a loving way and that was the moment, where I snapped out of my Devil-Form and fled from Honmaru…"

(Xiaoyu smiles softly, while tears still run down her cheeks.)

Xiaoyu: "So… you still believe in love…?"

(Jin looks down.)

Jin: "Probably… but even that is not going to help me much, since happiness only heals for the short moment and then everything goes back to it's actual state…"

(4. BGM: Not Tomorrow)

(Xiaoyu strokes his jet-black hair and then hugs him lovingly.)

Xiaoyu: "Then I will help you… I may not be able to heal you from your Devil gene, but… I can suppress your evil power… just like your mother… and when you really want to end the Mishima Bloodline, I will make your life at least worth living for…"

(Jin suddenly smiles softly and this time… he hugs her back tightly, which make Xiao's eyes widen in surprise.)

Jin: "Xiaoyu… thank you…"

Xiaoyu: "Jin… we will find a way to heal you, even if it means to go around the world… and I will support you as best as I can and forever be by your side… because… I love you… so much…"

(She strokes Jin's cheek and kisses him featherly on the lips, which makes Jin's eyes widen a bit out of surprise.)

Xiaoyu: "Jin… you must know, that I understand your pain… OK, I might have still one person, who cares about me, and that is Wang, or my best friend Miharu but… I lost my parents, just like you… only that both died… and when you left us, I felt that a half of my heart is missing… and that other half, was you Jin all along… I felt so empty and cold, after you left… you have no idea, how much I care about you… you make me perfect and it's the same with you, am I right?

(Jin nods and looks in her eyes with a thin smile and he lays back on the couch.)

Jin: "Heh… I am really surprised… that's really rare, but this time… I am really astonished at how far you would go for me… I am already convinced that I can trust you…"

(Xiaoyu crawls on top of him and strokes his chest softly.)

Xiaoyu: "Hmhmhm, that's how love works… if someone cares a lot about a person, then these simple feelings like friendship can turn into something more bigger in no time… and that's the same with us… like Yin and Yang."

(She winks.)

(Jin wraps his strong arms around Xiao's back and pulls her closer.)

Jin: "I think we both will be a good team… I am still worried about you, that either Kazuya or Heihachi might use you later to blackmail me, but… I realize now, that always living in endless misery is making my situation even worse, so at least when I want to die sooner or later… I want to enjoy life as well, once this is all over."

(Xiaoyu smiles and kisses him again.)

Xiaoyu: "See? You realize it now... and now I am even more happy…"

(Both then kiss again.)

(Xiaoyu's Love-Confession for Jin did show effect on him… after he declared the tournament to be over, he still continues the war against Heihachi and Kazuya… but he doesn't fight alone anymore, as the chinese girl keeps her promise and fights alongside with him. Together, they could be able to win the war and bring back peace… and Jin's suspicions became true, as love DOES suppress the powers of his devilish side… and he found courage again in his search for a cure.)

THE END


End file.
